Death Reveals New Feelings
by Pokegirl16
Summary: Someone murders Ashs mother. But he won't say who. Only one person can get it out of him. And when the murder comes back to kill Ash some new feelings will be revealed. Palletshipping
1. The Murder

Ash's POV

It was silent. Then I heard a scream.

"Mom?!"

I ran down stairs as fast as I could, with Pikachu right behind me.

I saw him. My dad. Holding a bloody knife. I looked down next to him to find my mother, crying and bloody. I dropped to my knees next to her. And as she took her last breath, I could hear my father laughing. And that's when I passed out.

Gary's POV

I could hear screaming coming from Ash's house. I quickly ran to a phone and called the police. But, I was too scared to go over and investigate myself until the police had arrived.

I saw the police tape and they wouldn't let me in to Ash. And the whole time I kept wondering what happened that was so bad that I wasn't allowed to see Ash.


	2. Silence

Ash's POV

I woke up and I saw police taking my mom's body away. One of them asked me if I saw who killed her. I was frozen. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know how to speak. She waited a few minutes then just walked away and began to talk to another cop.

I turned and saw her blood staining the floor. I stared at it and began to cry. Her death has finally hit me. I curl up into a ball crying for hours until someone taps on my shoulder.

Gary's POV

Finally I'm cleared and allowed to see him after hours of interigation. But before I enter one of the cops inform me that he's not speaking. She then tells me if I find anymore information that I should conatct the police.

I see him crying in a ball on the ground. I walk up to him and tap on his shoulder. He slowly looks up at me.

"Hey Ash. How's it going?"

He just blinks.

"Please talk to me Ash. I'm worried. Tell me who killed her."

He turns the other way and closes his eyes.

I get up and walk over to the phone. I decide to make some calls to help me figure this out.


	3. He Speaks Again

Ash's POV

They gasped as Gary told them what happened.

Gary had invited all of my friends here to try to get it out of me. Some of them tried but, I wouldn't say a thing. It's for everyone's own good.

Two days later...

Gary walked up to me. You could tell he was tired and annoyed, I felt bad for him.

"Please Ashy, tell me."

Gary's POV

"Please Ashy, tell me."

He looked at me for a minute and then turned away.

I lost it right there. I began to have a mental breakdown. We would never find the murderer at this rate.

I began to scream, cry, and roll around on the floor. But before anyone could come over and stop me, Ash walked over and grabbed me.

"I'm sorry Gary," he said quietly.

I gasped, "Ashy-boy! You talked!"

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly again.

"Will you tell us please Ashy?"

"I can't. It's for your own good."

"Please Ash, we need to know."


	4. Questions and Answers

**Flashbacks**

* * *

Ash's POV

**_"Please Ash, we need to know."_**

"Well, um, it was..., uh..." I couldn't say it.

"It's ok Ash. You can tell us." Gary said in a strange way that I don't understand.

"Um... it w-was my d-dad!"

"What?"

"It was my dad! My dad is Giovanni! The head of Team Rocket!"

Everyone gasped, but I wasn't surprised.

"Are you kidding Ash? Is this true?"

"Yeah it is. I didn't want you guys to have to find out this way." The situtation was akaward enough.

"Is that why you were so scared to tell us?" Gary asked in that strange way again.

"No it's not. The reason was... that... I, um..."

**"You know Ash, my son, that if you tell anyone about this, I'll be coming back to get you too."**

**Pikachu began to create some sparks in its cheeks.**

**"And I have a way to take care of your rat too."**

**That's when I saw his gun that he had.**

**"Just remember if you want to tell anyone, I'll be stopping by for a visit."**

**That's when he began to laugh. Then I passed out.**

"Then what was the reason Ash?" Gary asked.

"My dad said that if I tell anyone that he'll ' be coming for a visit '."

"You mean he's gonna kill you too?" Gary sounded really scared now.

Gary's POV

Ash sighed.

"Yeah I guess he's coming to kill me now." he said.

"Aren't you scared?"

I was extremely frightened for Ash.

"No i'm just upset. I wanna be alone right now."

Then he got up and walked up to his bedroom.

Ash's POV

"What am I gonna do. Gary's calling the police now. I bet he already knows. I bet he's coming right now. And why am I talking to myself?"

"I don't know Ashy. Why are you talking to yourself?"

I sighed.

"I said I wanted to be alone."

"I know but I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I just realised, after hearing what you said down there, and thinking about why I had that breakdown too, that I..."

"You what?"

Now I was really curious.

"That... I, um, I'm in love with you Ashy!"

"What? I don't know what to say."


	5. Waiting

**Authors Note: I feel bad about Delia being murder by the way. Sorry. :( Anyways thanks for reading my first multichapter story. Tell me what you think about it. That would be great. Also I'm not going to do Authors Notes for every chapter. But anyways enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ash's POV

"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me." Gary he had this look as if you just crushed his hopes and dreams.

"No! It's not that it's just I'm confused and scared right now. Maybe we should figure this out after they lock up my dad."

"Yeah, I guess your right..."

He didn't seem convinced enough.

Gary's POV

He was lying I bet. But, maybe not.

I was thinking it over when he comes up to me and hugs me. It wasn't a regular hug. I felt like it meant something more.

"Thanks Ashy-boy. Goodnight. I'll protect you if he comes."

"He won't. You called the cops and they're hunting him down to put him in jail."

I just wave to him and walk out.

Ash's POV

I slide into bed still thinking about my dad.

'Is he really coming?'

'Does he know I told them?'

'Do the cop have him locked up already?'

More question keep popping into my head as I drift off to sleep.

General POV

What Ash doesn't know is that someone is watching him. Who you ask? Read the next chapter.


	6. Pain

General POV

"How cute. He's got a little boyfriend." A figure said hiding in a bush.

Ash begins to toss and turn uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess he forgot what I told him. Oh well. I guess now's the time to strike."

Ash's POV

The sound of glass breaking wakes me up.

I look at the window to find it in pieces on the floor. And then I see him.

"Hello son." He said with a devilish grin.

I hop out of my bed and run downstairs. Everyone's already standing in the door way of the living room. I'm still running down the stairs and then I tripped. I land on the ground in the middle of the room. I turn over and find him standing above me.

"Why are you running? I'm your father. I would never d-"

Gary's POV

I shoved him. I had to keep him away from Ash.

"You little... I'll teach you to mess with me!" Giovanni shouted.

Ash's POV

As I stood up, and before I could stop him, he stabbed him. In the same place as as my mother. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

I caught him before he hit the floor. Blood was leaking out of him quickly. I heard someone run for the phone.

"It'll be ok Gary." I whispered quietly.

"And now for you my son."

I was still in shock about him stabbing Gary but, I was still extremely mad.

"No!" I shouted.

"What?"

I was not going to let him hurt anyone else.

"Get out! Get out of my house!"

Everyone was surprised at the tone of my voice.

I ran over to the door and opened it. You could hear the sirens coming closer.

"I have to do this quick."

I saw him pull out his knife. Walked over and began to push him outside. That was a mistake.

General POV

As soon as Giovanni was outside he charged towards Ash with his knife. Luckily Ash knocked the knife out of his hand. This was his second mistake.

"I don't need a knife to finish this!" Giovanni shouted.

And with that he wrapped his hands around Ash's neck.

Gary's POV

I was in terrible pain but I rolled onto my side just in time to see Ash's purple face and the cops chasing Giovanni.

They lifted Ash onto a stretcher and came and did the same to me.

The whole ride to the hospital I was worrying about Ash.


	7. Relief

Gary's POV

Two days later I was released from the hospital. But they kept Ash for testing. I was really worried but they wouldn't let me see him. So I just gave up and went back to his house.

"So how's Ash?" Asked Brock.

"How the heck am I supossed to know!" I shouted just a little too loud.

"Well sorry for asking."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. They just wouldn't let me see him."

"He'll be fine Gary." He walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"I hope."

Ash's POV

I wake up and hear doctors whispering.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"When can I leave?"

"How does your neck feel?"

"It feels a little sore."

"Ok then... you can leave after we fill out some papers, and if your neck hurtss again put an ice pack on it."

"Ok."

I wait for 15 minutes and then they let me leave. As soon as I walk around the block I sprint towards home. It's about dinner time and I bet no one's expecting me.

I walk up to the door and open it with a creak.

Gary's POV

I was having a conversation with Brock when I heard the door open. I quietly get upand walk into the living. I gasp and run into his arms.

"Ash I'm so releived! You're ok!"

I start to cry and hold him tightly.

"Yeah I'm fine Gary except your squeezing me too hard."

I loosen my grip.

"I'm sorry! I was just so worried!"

I continue to cry as he tries to pry me off of him.

General POV

Hours later...

Everyone goes to bed not know that Gary is secretly planning something.

What you ask? Read the next chapter to find out.

* * *

**Hello it's me Pokegirl16. I would love if you tell me if you like my story. Also I'm taking story suggeations. Just PM me and I'll tell you if I want to write about that idea. One catch though, it has to be Pokemon related. But anyways thanks for reading my first multichapter fanfic.**


	8. New Feelings (Final Chapter)

A month after the incident...

Ash's POV

"Good morning Gary!"

I walked into the kitchen and greeted him and everyone else.

"Good morning Ashy-boy."

He leans in and kisses me on the lips. A few days after I left the hospital he asked me to be his boyfriend.

"Aww..." All of the girls say in unison.

"Ok, breakfast is ready!"

"Thank you Brock! I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed.

"What?"

"Ash sweetie. You're always hungery."

"No! Whatever, let's just eat."

Later...

"Gary? Where are you going?"

"Oh! I have to go help Gramps with something."

"Ok, bye!" I wonder what he needed help with.

Gary leaves and returns a few hours later. Just in time for Dinner.

"Hey. I'm back!"

"Yay!" I run up to him and hug him.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Yay!"

General POV

"Wait Ashy."

"Huh?"

"Well, um, I need to ask you something."

Everyone stops and watches.

Gary gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring.

Everyone, including Ash, gasps.

"Ashy, will you marry me?"

Gary's POV

I don't know how he'll react. Will he hate me? Will he say yes? Am I rushing this? He's only 26.

He runs up and hugs then kisses me. He nods yes and starts to cry.

Everyone starts clapping.

"Ashy? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just really happy."

He continues to hug me and cry for a while until I can calm him down.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Should I do a sequel? Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
